As is known in the art, catheterization based methods like angioplasty, valve replacement, stent placement, and ablation for atrial fibrillation are widely performed under X-ray monitoring and guidance. This guidance method, however, involves the use of ionizing radiation the exposure of which to the patient and even more one for the medical personnel conducting the procedure should be minimized. MR would be a preferable alternative not just because of its non-ionizing technique but also because it provides superior soft tissue contrast in its images. One of the major issues still confronting interventional MR is that standard monitoring devices such as the ECG are disturbed by the magnetic field environment and cannot be interpreted during MR imaging. Real time updates on heart function and structure during a procedure are critical for interventional cardiovascular MRI in particular as well as interventional MRI in general.
As is also known in the art, it is frequently desirable to detect pathological changes in the left ventricular (LV) myocardial wall during a cardiovascular intervention or stress testing under MRI.